


The Death of Love: Revived

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: Smutty One-shot!  Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort, but will he survive his own dark thoughts?  What does he have to live for?  Severus Snape might be able to help him out--what do you think?  Warning: RATED EXPLICIT FOR A REASON.  SNARRY RELATIONSHIP.  MENTION OF SUICIDE AND SELF-HARM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty One-shot!  
> Hope you enjoy! Please comment, I'd love it! I have a bunch of other smutty fanfics as well.  
> Warning: RATED EXPLICIT FOR A REASON. SNARRY RELATIONSHIP. MENTION OF SUICIDE AND SELF-HARM.

**The Death of Love: Revived**

\---1---

He didn’t know.  He didn’t know a thing about his destiny anymore. 

He never really _did_ know, after all.  Everyone else always told him what to do. 

Live with the Dursley’s; go to Hogwarts; fight Voldemort.

_Harry, you are the ‘Boy Who Lived.’_

He remembered Hagrid speaking to him in that wizarding pub when he was eleven, trying to convince him that he was something _more_ than a pawn to the Dursleys.

Instead, he was a pawn to the wizarding world.

The moments in between made his life different.  There were his best friends, Ron and Hermione.  His classes—which were, in a word, amazing.  He _liked_ learning: particularly, Defense against the Dark Arts. 

But he had to answer to Dumbledore now and again—or someone else who “knew better,” or “wanted to keep him safe.”

Harry scoffed. 

When his parents wanted to keep him safe from Voldemort, they died.

Cedric died, Fred died, Tonks, Remis, Sirius…

_Snape almost died_.

Harry thought, in a whisper of a sentence.  It was then he realized he had quietly spoken aloud: though, it didn’t matter. 

Nothing really did.

He was going to do it tonight. 

It wouldn’t be messy.  The way he planned it, perhaps no one would find him.

He’d just be known as ‘The Boy Who Went Missing.’  Rita Skeeter would have a hay-day.

\---2---

Severus Snape was pacing across his quarters.

He was no longer in recovery.  In fact, he was fully healed.

He sipped his tea as he paced, thinking sadly, that the night he almost died was _not_ one of the worst nights in his life. 

Harry had been there, after all.  Looking at him—caring for him.

Severus sighed into his teacup, downing the rest of the warm liquid. 

He couldn’t explain it, but he had a sinking feeling about Potter.

Sure, he won the war.  But he lost so many battles: so many people he cared about.

_And yet I am still alive_ , Snape thought bitterly.  He would _gladly_ have died in Sirius Black’s place, or Remis Lupin.  They both meant the world to Harry.  _And I was just lucky—too smart to die.  Prepared for it._  

Snape put his teacup in the sink, starting to wash it with soap and water.  Magic strained him in this state of mind.

He didn’t want to think about it anymore.

And yet…

There were only two things his mind would allow him to think about. 

His near death experience, and Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived Again.

He shook his head, deciding to grab his cloak and head to the lake.  It was the only place that hadn’t been tainted with a field of bitter memories.

\---3---

Harry was ready to die.

He should have stayed in heaven the day Voldemort killed him.

“I am ready to die.”  He whispered to the lake, sitting on the grass. 

_I’ll just stare at the water for a bit_.

Severus Snape saw Harry Potter from a distance, and halted.  He had come to the lake to take his mind off of the seventeen year old—instead, here he was.

He sighed.  It seemed inevitable. 

_Perhaps Potter feels the same void as I do…_

Snape shook the thought away from his mind.  He felt numb.  He couldn’t talk to Harry.  It was far too painful. 

Just as Severus was turning, he saw Harry pull out his wand, pointing it at himself.

Snape was frozen as he watched the younger wizard staring at the river, with tears dripping down his face.  Snape knew what it meant.  He knew it well—too well, in fact…

It was quite obvious, as he had seen the act performed from his days as a Death Eater.  The victims would cast the Avada before the Dark Lord could torment them. 

The Boy Who Lived wanted to die.

_No_ , his thought escaped his lips, breaking through the barrier of sanity. 

Snape felt numb, but he was running.    

“ _Expelliarmus_!”  He thought he was breathless, but his voice was louder than ever. 

Harry Potter’s wand flew into his left hand.  The boy turned his entire body in confusion, and then froze in place.

Potter was looking at him as if he was that treacherous three-headed dog, scaring the wits out of everyone.

Snape felt his lips part, but no words could escape his mind.  He sighed, watching Harry stare into the dark water.  The boy turned away from him with red cheeks, plopping onto the ground.  His head was lower than Snape had ever seen it…and he sat there, completely stilled.

Snape seemed to have no control over his movements as he sat down next to Potter.  Whatever possessed him, be it kindness or care, he had to save Potter.  Ironically, this time, a dark wizard lived _inside_ Harry—and it wasn’t Voldemort.  It was Harry himself.

“Why are _you_ here?”  Harry spat, staring at the river.  He wiped all the wetness from his cheeks with his jacket sleeves.

Snape tore his gaze away from the river to look at Potter.  He looked undoubtedly upset, with puffy cheeks. 

Severus couldn’t bring himself to say anything: it wouldn’t have mattered anyway.  When he was going through a similar experience, he always wanted someone to listen.    

Harry glared at Snape, who wore a softened gaze, boring into his.  Once Harry realized Severus Snape wasn’t sneering at him, mocking him, or anything of the like, his anger diminished.  He flushed and let another tear fall from his right cheek.  “Give me my wand back.”  Harry mumbled to the grass, clenching his hands on his baggy muggle jeans.  He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Snape took off his robe.  He tentatively set it on Harry’s shoulders, draping it over him. 

Harry snapped his head up to look at the man, who now wore a white button-up and black dress pants.  He hadn’t ever seen him in anything but black.  He couldn’t stop looking at him. 

_Snape must’ve hid the wands somewhere_ , Harry thought.  He couldn’t see either at all in this darkness.

“When I…was nineteen,” Snape rasped in a soft, deep tone, “I had no family left.  I had no real friends left, if I ever _had_ more than one.  I had made so many mistakes,” Snape looked down at his arm, hinting about the Dark Mark, “there was no turning back.”  He paused. 

Harry looked at him with sad eyes.  He looked at the grass and mumbled, “Hmm.”  _No thanks to my dad…_ Harry thought, sighing.

Both men remembered that night: that moment when Harry pushed too far and saw something he was never meant to see.  The night when Snape couldn’t stand the thought of Potter actually _knowing_ of his past…

Even Snape went too far when he grappled onto Harry’s collared shirt, shaking with fear disguised as anger, but he saw only sorrow inside the boy’s eyes.  He let go after seeing such overwhelming care—he couldn’t hold on to it. 

It wasn’t meant for him, after all. 

Both their minds came back to present moment, connecting all the pieces.

Snape let his gaze drift out to the lake.  “Two years later, my only true friend was killed.” 

“Mum.”  Harry mumbled, wiping the tear from his cheek.  “She should’ve just let me die.”

Severus furrowed his brows at Harry.  He was more distraught that Snape presumed.

“Just…” Harry licked his lips and muttered, “Let me do it.”

Harry was blinded with tears.  Severus must have had a handkerchief, or transfigured it, because he was wiping a tear from Harry’s cheek.  Harry’s teeth were chattering from the cold—he wondered how Snape wasn’t freezing.  _Warming spell, most likely._

Harry felt like an idiot for not thinking of a warming spell sooner.  He pinched his eyes shut and waited for Snape to insult him.

Instead, he felt the soft tissue on his tear-stained cheeks grazing his skin gently.  In the softest voice he’d ever heard from his former Potions Master, Snape said, “I had almost succeeded at the Avada, until someone stopped me.” 

The tissue left his face.  Snape put it into his pocket. 

Harry licked his lips, tired and worn out.  “Who?”  He rasped softly.

Snape looked at him, noticing the boy was still shivering.  “Albus.”  He whispered it to the lake.

Harry mumbled, “Oh.”  He looked at how close Snape was next to him, surprised that the man was actually here, telling him this. 

Severus laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder, and then rubbed his back in calming circles.  “Lily…your mom,” Snape swallowed inaudibly, “she loves you.  Her love saved you.  Do not let her sacrifice be for naught.”  Harry looked into Snape’s coal black eyes and stifled a small sob.  Everything he was saying was true.  But he still wanted this to end—all the fighting.  All the worrying.

Snape tightened his grip on Harry’s back.  His green eyes were so vivid in the moonlight—even through the glaze of his tears.  He watched the young wizard fall apart as he sobbed into his hands.

“Harry.”  Severus said sadly.  He saw so much of himself in the boy sometimes.  _The man_ , he corrected.

He wrapped his arm awkwardly around Harry as he sobbed.  He hadn’t really touched anyone in years. 

But Harry didn’t notice it was awkward—he just felt the warmth radiating off of Snape.  He felt his head fall back onto Snape’s shoulder, where it was warm and comfortable.  He inwardly knew he was leaning on the most hated professor at Hogwarts for support, but, it felt _nice_ to be held.  Something no one had ever offered him, not even Ron or Hermione—both of whom were too busy snogging to notice him nowadays.  They left him alone.

But Severus Snape was comforting him, and somehow, that was more than enough.

Harry sobbed, trying to wipe his tears with his jacket so Snape’s shoulder wouldn’t get wet. 

Snape stopped him, handing him another tissue.  He hushed him, “It will be alright, Harry.”

Harry whimpered a bit louder and wrapped his arms around Snape, closing his eyes as he did.  He breathed into the crook between his shoulder and chest.

Snape held him tightly.  To say he was surprised was an understatement, but it came to his realization that Harry needed comfort.  He hadn’t given anyone comfort in decades—or received it, for that matter—but it came naturally to hold Harry against him, wrapped in his robe.  He could feel the wetness seeping through his shirt, but it wasn’t important right now.

“S’sorry…sir…”  Harry whimpered between sobs into Snape’s shoulder.  The older wizard whispered back, “It’s quite alright, Harry.” 

The younger wizard slowly stopped sobbing, just resting on his former professor.  He smelled like sandlewood… _Merlin, he smells nice,_ Harry noted.  He looked up at Snape, who was looking down at him—and realized they were _very_ close together.  But Harry couldn’t move, and he couldn’t let go.

“You called me Harry?”  He quizzed.  Snape always called him ‘Mister Potter,’ or just ‘Potter.’  Never ‘Harry.’

“Is that…alright?”  Snape gulped softly.  It seemed unnatural to actually be _civil_ with Potter, but, many things had changed since the war ended. 

Harry nodded once in response and gave a tiny smile.  Severus wondered why he felt a little numb and tingly near his abdomen, but he brushed it aside.  Taking a deep breath, he started again.

“You may…call me Severus.  But not in class.”  He added for clarification.  He noticed how intently Harry was looking at him.

Harry smiled a bit more.  “Severus…” he sighed, closing his eyes again.  Snape looked at him in a daze. 

“I…I…don’t want to bring it up, but it’s been eating at me.”  Potter muttered underneath his breath.  “I have to tell you something.”  He said softly.

Snape slightly raised an eyebrow.  “What, that you stole more Polyjuice from my stock?”  He bantered nonchalantly.

Harry looked up with a surprised face.  _Was he trying to make a joke?_   It made him crack a smile.  He shook his head, sighing.  “No.  It’s…it’s about, you know…that night.”  He took a deep breath.  “When I saw…you.  I had no idea Sn-I mean, Severus.”  Harry looked at him with big eyes.

Snape looked away from him for a moment, then looked back. 

Harry looked at the ground again.  “I’d never felt so depressed before.”  He mumbled, another tear dripping down his cheek.

Snape watched him.  He looked like he was being truthful, though he wasn’t quite sure what to say…

“Harry…” Snape rasped, “I shouldn’t have…reacted the way I did.”  He said it through gritted teeth, but he meant it.  “Despite the fact that you are not the same person as your father, I assumed that you’d…laugh.”  He brought his gaze back to that bright green stare. 

Snape gave a hint of a cornered smile, continuing, “You felt bad.  I could see it in your eyes.”

Harry shuddered.  _‘I could see it in your eyes.’_   It played over and over in his mind. 

He looked into Snape’s eyes, those coal black orbs, trying to find emotion.  _He’s being honest…and nice.  To me?_  Harry sniffled, no longer crying.  “It’s just…I know that you don’t need pity.  It’s not that, I swear.”

Snape stopped him.  “I would have alerted you to the fact if it were true.”

Harry nodded, licking his lips, clearing his throat.  “Well…for what it’s worth…” he had to look away from that intense gaze, “I feel like we have a lot in common…Severus.”  He looked back at the older wizard, studying his reaction. 

His dark brows were furrowed.  “I wish you didn’t.”

Harry frowned.  “We’ve both made mistakes.”  He started again, “Rather I’d be like you than my dad, at least back then.”

Severus snapped his head down at Harry in shock.  “High praise indeed.”  He said sarcastically, masking his surprise.

Harry chuckled a little.  He looked up at Snape again.  “I see it in your eyes too.”  The words came out of his mouth before he knew it.  _Shite, what did I just say?_

Snape could feel himself shiver, only able to ask, “What?” 

“I…I mean…” Harry gulped.  “That you…y’know…care.  About me.”  _That’s why he stopped me earlier,_ Harry thought.  Without blinking he whispered, “I do care about you, y’know.  I was so relieved when…” he bit his lip.

Snape’s jaw was practically on the ground, but he tried to swallow.  “When?” He rasped.

Harry’s gaze pierced him.  “When I found out you made it.”

Snape breathed in sharply, really not meaning to at all.  He caught his breath, but his heart was pounding a mile a minute.

He couldn’t help but notice that the younger wizard’s hair, although tousled, smelled divine with rich musk. 

Severus hummed aloud, not realizing he did so.  Harry opened his eyes at him, feeling the vibrations of Snape’s chest against his side.  He trembled once.

“Sev’rus?”  Harry said, barely audible. 

“Yes?”  Snape said deeply, causing Harry to tremble again.  He felt Harry’s hands snake across his chest.

Harry couldn’t help but feel how fit Severus was beneath his buttoned shirt.  He grazed his hand upward, suddenly compelled to touch the man’s neck.  And his hair—which was surprisingly soft, and not at all greasy, but rather silky.  His cheek was smooth, much like his velvet toned voice.  Harry hadn’t noticed how much he liked deep voices before.  Or how much he liked soft, lengthy hair—but then again, he _hated_ Ginny’s hair when they were dating—it was rather coarse. 

Severus narrowed his eyes, suspicious of what Potter was up to as he felt him run his hands through his black hair.  He considered that this was some prank until he saw the look in Potter’s eyes when he cupped his cheek.  Snape’s jaw dropped, unable to say a word.

“Thank you.”  Harry breathed, with a trembling hand against Snape’s skin.  Although Severus didn’t notice—for he was trembling, too.

Snape looked deeply into Harry’s eyes, lost in his gaze.  He watched Potter lick his lips, inching closer.  His lips looked delectable in the moonlight, and he hadn’t been kissed for so long… _but it isn’t possible!_   Snape’s brain kept telling him, even though Harry was only inches away from his lips.  _No, it is impossible: he’d never want me._

But as Harry trailed his hand down Snape’s neck again, he unfastened the first three buttons, laying his chilled hand against the man’s heartbeat. 

Snape remained silent.

Then, Severus hissed at how cold Potter’s hand was. 

Harry murmured something incomprehensible as he felt Snape’s heart beating beneath his chest with his hand.  “What?”  Snape whispered with a rasp.

Harry felt Severus’ left nipple beneath his shirt.  “I like this.”  He said, closing his eyes.

“What?”  Snape repeated in confusion. 

The seventeen year old wizard licked his lips again.  Snape raised an eyebrow, but only just.

“Do you…like it too?”  The younger asked, with his brows tightly together.

Harry gently leant forward.  He placed a light, gentle kiss on Snape.  His palm was sweaty as it felt Snape’s heart beating faster.  He pulled back to look at the black onyx eyes, glistening beautifully.

Snape let Harry kiss him, stifling a gasp.  He must have lost his mind.  _Did Potter just kiss… me?_

He opened his eyes to the vivid green ones boring into him.  It wasn’t his imagination…

And Harry’s hand was still over his heart as he found Snape’s lips and kissed him again, less tentatively than before.  He felt Harry’s breath play on his own lips as he parted from him again, probably waiting for a reaction.  Snape could do nothing but stare at Harry, so beautiful in the moonlight, feeling the hot lips press against his own. 

But Harry just kissed him again, clutching onto him for dear life.  He caressed the man’s lips with his own—and Merlin, they were soft.  And so very sweet-tasting. 

Snape felt his eyelids close down as he finally, though involuntarily, gave in.

Despite the immense shock of Harry Potter’s lips moving against his own, he kissed him back gently.  _Merlin._   Snape thought in bliss, as he put one hand on the back of Harry’s head and kissed him sensibly.  He tasted the saltiness of tears on Harry’s lips, as he sucked the bottom one.  He groaned, unbelievably softly.

Harry murmured, “ _Mmm_ ,” against Snape’s lips.  _Snape’s lips_!  He thought, considering how unusual all this was. 

But, he was going to die tonight, before he was interrupted.  Why should he care about this now? 

No, Harry didn’t care.

Instead he just parted his mouth, tilted his head sideways, and sucked on Severus’ lips.  He nibbled at the bottom one gently.  He let Snape pull him closer.  He wanted closeness, and he wanted Snape.

Both men were desperate for comfort, and longing for one more caress, one more gentle kiss.  Small moans and whimpers sounded between their shared kisses.  Their tongues danced wildly against each other, no longer afraid or timid.  Harry darted the strong muscle in and out of Severus’ mouth before sucking on Snape’s upper lip again.

Snape pulled apart for a moment, breathing heavily.  “ _Harry._ ”

The younger wizard pulled him close and whimpered in protest of their departure.  He wanted more. 

Snape opened his mouth as Harry brushed his tongue against his lips, letting him explore all over again.  Severus sucked on the boy’s tongue, this time, practically devouring him.  Harry mumbled Severus’ name into his mouth, brushing his tongue against his own erotically.  _Has time stopped?_  

No, Harry didn’t know a thing anymore—well, except _one_ thing.  Severus was an _exquisite_ kisser.

The kisses got deeper, hotter, and were full with more and more need.

Severus couldn’t stop tasting Harry, and Harry was so _responsive_.  Who knew who laid back first, collapsing onto the grass, or who rolled on whom…but Severus was lying on top of Harry, unbuttoning his red shirt.  Harry already worked off Snape’s white button-up, his hands feeling up and down his fit chest.  Their lips parted enough to study each other.  _Abs from Quidditch, no doubt…_ Severus heard himself think.  He knew he was in decent enough shape, but he was just slim—not muscular at all.

Harry looked into Snape’s eyes, filled with lust and want—but he could see that the man was also frightened.  Harry just cupped his cheek again and smiled softly, then ran his hand down Snape’s bare chest.  He moaned once he felt the thin trail of dark hair leading down into Severus’ black pants. 

Severus whimpered and kissed Harry’s neck in a trail, leading to his earlobe.  He sucked there, and when he did so, Harry bucked up, grinding his hips onto Snape’s. 

“ _Ohh_ …”  Harry moaned in a desperate voice once he felt Snape’s hardness on his own. 

Snape groaned into Harry’s mouth, kissing him, jerking his hips twice.  Both men were gasping for air blindly, and Harry rolled on top of Severus.  He kissed down his neck, and stopped at his left nipple, suckling it. 

“Oh, _Merlin!_ ”  Severus grabbed Harry’s arse as he rolled his hips instinctively. 

“Fuck,” Harry breathed.  That voice just made his cock _more_ erect.  He felt Severus squeeze his arse and moaned, thrusting against him.  “Sev’rus!”  He bit his lip, starting to lose his self-control.

Severus was panting as Harry kept thrusting against him.  His lips were captured, held in place, while Harry _moaned_ into his mouth, whimpering, “Please…say…anything…” between heated, deep kisses.

“ _Harry_ —” Severus groaned in a deep voice against the younger wizard’s lips. 

“Oh God!”  Harry arched his back, rocking harder against Severus’ large cock, bulging from his pants.  “That _voice_!” 

“ _Merlin_ Harry…”  Severus said deeply, arching against Harry, pulling his arse down.  He could feel Harry’s swollen prick, a little less large than his own, beneath his Muggle jeans.  He undid Harry’s button, unzipping his pants.  Harry did the same for Severus, pulling at his pants, throwing them aside.  He even pulled his own off, in one fluid motion. 

Severus’ mouth was watering as he saw the outline of Harry’s cock, dripping with precum, through his y-fronts.  He brought a hand up to trace it, but he couldn’t wait any longer, not after Harry whimpered like that.  Before he could pull them off, Harry did it himself, and pulled off his black boxers with it. 

Severus’ cock sprang out, free from his boxers.  Both men hissed at the cold air.  Severus reached for his wand in his pants Harry threw aside, muttering a heating spell.

Harry sighed in relief.  He licked his lips at the large cock in front of him—hard and erect. 

Severus wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, pumping him slowly.  Harry yelped in pleasure. 

“I want it—” Harry whimpered, slapping Severus’ hand away, immediately sucking on Snape’s enlarged cock.  He hummed, twirling his tongue around it, tasting the precum.

Snape tried hard not to buck into Harry’s mouth—it’d just been so _long_.

He bit his lip.  “W- _wait_.”

Harry couldn’t wait, though, as he sucked Severus’ full length, bobbing up and down. 

Severus screamed deeply, “ _Harry_!”  Harry pulled off of his cock, licking his lips, swallowing the precum. 

Severus was relieved he didn’t cum.  He caught his breath. 

Harry straddled him, leant down and kissed him tenderly.  Severus groaned—he tasted his own cum in Harry’s mouth.

Harry parted and whispered in his ear, “Have you…done this before?”

_Oral, once_ , he thought back to his school days as a teenager. 

Snape thought about lying, but decided it wouldn’t help.  “Not with anyone.”

Harry whispered, “Me either…but I want you.”

Severus snapped out of his gaze for a second, “You…aren’t with Miss Weasley?”

Harry chuckled.  The breath was warm on Severus’ neck.  “No—and the most we did was kiss, which I found vile.”  Harry kissed Severus and whimpered, “But this is…brilliant.”

Severus smiled at the corner of his lips—the first time Harry ever had seen him smile, in fact.

Harry beamed, then stroked a hand through Snape’s hair.

“It will be easier if you kneel on your hands.”  He suggested.

Harry shook his head, “I want to see your face.”  He rolled over, spreading his legs. 

Snape brushed two fingers against Harry’s cheek—Harry leant into the touch.  Snape put them gently into Harry’s mouth—Harry sucked on them, getting them wet, and licked the tips.

Snape felt a tremor down his spine, completely captivated by the man sucking his fingers.  Nevertheless, he pulled them away.  “It will be unpleasant at first, but I will go as slow as we need.”  Severus warned.

Harry nodded.  He already knew that from his research.

Snape brought his fingers down to Harry’s arse, muttering a lubrication spell.  The boy looked so wanton with his legs spread, cock erect, and flushed cheeks. 

Before he knew it he already said, “So beautiful.” 

Harry smirked at him, “I was about to say the same about you.”

Snape didn’t believe him, but he was so hard, he had to proceed.  He bent down between Harry’s legs, spreading his cheeks apart. 

Harry was confused as to why Severus would need to lower his head until he yelped, “Oh my Gods!”

Severus kept licking his hole, pressing his tongue firmly against his entrance, teasing that tight ring of muscle.  He was overwhelmed with emotion—and with all the stress gone from the war, he really wasn’t thinking about anything but the present moment.  Maybe, over the years, he couldn’t admit it to himself—but he had to admit now, that he had feelings for Harry Potter.  Of all people.  Then again, Severus mused, it wasn’t so strange—Harry was always on his mind, since he had to protect him all these years.

He pushed one slick finger into Harry’s arse.  He looked down at Harry, who had his eyes glued to his onyx ones.  His lips were reflecting in the moonlight beautifully.  Severus pushed the finger in a bit farther, then leant down to kiss Harry’s taunting lips. 

Harry kissed him back with an overwhelming feeling of love for Snape.  He wasn’t sure if he was _in_ love with the older wizard…but ever since his lessons in Occlumency, he had to admit that some feelings developed.  He just couldn’t afford to have them at the time, so he swept it all under the rug—not to mention, who knew Severus Snape would reciprocate those feelings?  He was such a private person, Harry thought nothing of how he felt.

But now, as Snape was kissing him, probing his arse, Harry was on cloud nine.  He met him moan for breathy moan as their kiss seemed to go deeper and deeper as he was stretched. 

He knew it would take a while—and he was glad for it.  Otherwise he knew he’d rip in half from that monstrous cock.  _Wonder if he knows his cock is beautiful—_ Harry thought.

Snape hit Harry’s prostate with his forefinger.  Harry cried out, “Bloody hell!”  He looked into Severus’ heated eyes, half-lidded.  “What was that?” 

Severus brushed some hair out of the younger’s face with his free hand.  “It was your prostate, Harry.”  He brushed up against that same spot inside of Potter, stretching him at the same time with his other finger.  Harry arched up and made an animalistic whimper. 

Harry watched Snape’s pupils dilate, licking his lips—he knew he was enjoying watching him squirm and moan.  Harry gripped the back of the man’s hair and pulled him down into a heated kiss, which was quickly interrupted when Snape hit that same delicious spot again inside of him. 

“Oh _yes_ —Severus!”  Harry whimpered so loud he was actually ashamed.  Snape was glad he muttered a silencing spell earlier. 

He whispered the lubrication spell to slick his own cock with cool gel.  He looked at Harry, who was panting with lust-filled eyes.  “Harry…I don’t know how much longer I can—”

Harry interrupted him, “Please.  Please, Severus.”  He rasped.  Snape knew what he meant. 

He aligned his cock to Harry’s entrance, pressing onto that ring of muscle.  The tip of his cock slowly was engulfed by that tight channel, and Snape’s eyes rolled back.  He growled, “Oh, fuck!”  He bit his lip to keep from coming so embarrassingly soon.

Harry watched the man biting his lip, the moonlight dancing on his pale skin.  He licked his lips, thinking how delicious he looked. 

Severus finally regained his self-control, and opened his eyes to Harry looking up at him as if he was the best dessert he’d tasted.  He cupped Harry’s cheek as he slid very slowly into his tight arse.  Gods, it felt so fucking good. 

He just didn’t want to hurt Harry.  When he looked into his eyes, he heard the younger say, “It’s alright, Severus.  Please—just find that spot inside me again.  Er, my prostate.”  Harry moaned as Snape immediately followed his order, pushing in more and more.  He felt deliciously full.

Snape gritted his teeth, sheathing his cock into the little virgin beneath him.  He angled his cock at the same position his finger when…

“ _Yes!  Yes, there!_ ”  Harry yelped, arching, wrapping his legs around Severus.  “Pleaseohplease…”

Potter was a whimpering mess beneath him as he pulled out and rocked into that same spot again.  He moaned deeply into Harry’s ear as he fell on top of him, rocking them both back and forth.  Harry grasped Severus by his arse cheeks and dug in his nails as Snape jerked into him.

“ _You…are…so…tight…Harry—”_   Snape whimpered against Harry’s lips, a quivering mess.

Harry looked into the man’s eyes, just feeling the waves of pleasure.  He felt so safe and warm as their faces were shielded on both sides by Snape’s long black hair. 

Harry’s eyes looked feral, “F-faster.  Please!”  He groaned, and Severus groaned with him.  It was as if that was all Snape needed to finally let loose—to pound him into the bloody ground.

Harry felt his arse being lifted as Snape held him and snapped in and out of him at a lightning pace.  Harry felt his cock twitching, his legs trembling, his heart pounding as he watched his Potions Professor pound into him with the most animalistic look upon his face. 

And then Snape growled, “Fuck!  Potter!  So fucking good!”  As he sped up, his hips working Harry’s prostate from a different angle.

“Oh!”  Harry yelped, “Oh yes Sir!  Professor Snape!  Gods, just fuck me!”  Harry cried out shamelessly now, not caring what he sounded like.  Just as long as he could feel that cock hitting his prostate, that was all that mattered to him. 

“Oh, yes…” Snape seethed, “You dirty little Gryffindor.  Need to be punished, don’t you?”  He said before he grabbed Potter’s cock to stroke it at the same pace they were fucking.

“Ah!  Oh!  Fuck, yes!”  Harry yelled, “Please, Professor!  Keep fucking me!”  He arched, feeling his Professor pump his cock to full length.

Snape started to lose his control and wits, “Oh…Harry…cum for me, please.”  He pumped the Gryffindor’s cock at a fast pace as he plummeted his cock against his prostate again.

“ _SEVERUS!”_   Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, arching beautifully with a gleam in his eyes.  Severus watched those eyes roll back as he felt that tight channel clenching, milking his cock, and felt hot spurts of liquid streaming from Harry’s beautiful hardness in his hand. 

“Yesss, Harry, cum for me…”  He seethed again, feeling his own cock begin to explode as he watched Harry come undone.  Harry was whimpering his name over and over, “Severus…Severus!  Severus!”  As he came and came, spraying his pearly gift all over his chest in thick streams. 

Snape couldn’t take it anymore.  With Harry’s channel clenching his cock so tightly, completely, he fell apart.  “Harry,” he moaned in an uncharacteristically desperate voice.  “I-I…”

Then Harry looked at him and lusted, “I want you to cum inside me, Severus.”

Severus clenched Harry’s arse cheeks, grabbing them tightly as he jerked within him three times and felt his cock unload his sticky seed into Potter’s tight, used channel.  “Fuck,” he groaned deeply as his glorious cock emptied itself inside the younger wizard.  He jerked a few more times as his cock spurted that hot semen into the young Gryffindor slut.  Harry felt that cock brush his prostate again and moaned “ _Severus_ ,” coming one final time across his chest.  He felt so full…so wanton.  He loved the feeling of his Potions Professor’s cum deep inside his arse—he arched again, giving Severus full access.

Severus held that arse in place as his cock was finally spent.  He realized he was heaving—he took a deep breath, and slowly pulled out of Potter, then tasted some of that shiny cum on his chest.

Harry shivered at the touch of Snape’s tongue, then pulled him up by the hair for a deep, loving kiss.  They stayed like that, chest to sticky chest, just kissing each other deeply, tasting Harry’s cum, for many minutes.

When they finally parted for air, Snape smiled down at Potter, who also wore a goofy looking grin on his face.  He stroked Harry’s cheek.  “Mister Potter.  I had no idea you possessed such talent.”

Harry smirked at him, “Well, Professor, _Sir_ —I’d be glad to, erm…share that talent with you again sometime.”

Severus felt his heart flutter like it never had—though he wouldn’t admit it to himself just yet.  “Tomorrow then, Harry?”

Harry kissed him, “God…yes.  But maybe not on the ground again?”

Snape chuckled against Harry’s chest.  He thought of all the other places they could fuck as he took him into another deep kiss. 

He had a feeling this would make next year _much_ more bearable.

_End_


End file.
